In the art of spinal surgery, various devices and methods for interbody fusion have been developed and are described in literature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,661 issued Jun. 30, 1998 to Michelson is an example. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,391 issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Lawrence M. Boyd describes a system for attachment of cylindrical interbody fusion devices to a spinal rod to which bone screws are also attached and anchored in the vertebral bodies. It is desirable that an interbody fusion construct be as stable as possible. Also, it is desirable to use an endoscopic procedure, if possible. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for achieving these benefits.